Kare no himitsu 彼の秘密
by momothescarypeach
Summary: "Don't give me that look as if I betrayed you. You didn't ask and I don't have a need to tell. Now that you've found out. Are you afraid?" He seethed with a glint of red in his eyes, his face only an inch apart from hers.


Note: Story takes place in modern day setting.

PROLOGUE

This night was the official opening of his cafe. He spent hundreds of thousands on renovation, carefully searched and hand picked the best ingredients he could find for his ideal menu and created an ambience he felt would be most comfortable and warm to patrons. He was extremely excited at the thought of how popular his place would be to others and how well he could possibly do. However, a sudden wave of emptiness overwhelmed him. He had no one whom he could share this excitement with.

An hour passed. Despite being located conveniently in the heart of the city, there wasn't a single soul who came in. His eyes started show signs of disappointment like those of a small child and walked over gingerly to the crystal grand piano sitted gracefully at a corner of the cafe next to the tall glass window panes. He ran his icy cold fingers along the piano keys and heaved a small sigh. "So no one's coming... I guess?..."

He started playing a simple melody on the piano. A melody taught to him when he was just a child, loved and cared for like a rare jewel by his beloved mother. He was beginning to be lost in thoughts and memories when he was interrupted by a loud and rude entrance.

"Just perfect! No one is here! I can cry here to my hearts' content!" A young lady barged in, slurring her speech. He watched her stumbled to a nearby coffee table and sat down burying her head in her arms. Despite his first not-so-good impression of her, he felt she was rather interesting. He stood up and went to brew a blend of camomile and rose tea in a pretty glass tea pot. Carefully and quiety, he fetched and settled it down next to her.

"Drink this. It should make you feel better." He spoke softly. The girl lifted her head up and was greeted with a pair of dullest, solemn looking eyes staring straight back at hers. She jumped, startled. "Who are you?! Why are you here?!" She raised her voice, pointing a shaky finger in his direction.

He narrowed his eyes in a clear sign of displeasure. She came in brawling like a lunatic on the loose and he took the initiative to try and make her feel better. Yet, she pointed a finger at him as if her privacy had been intruded. "The name is Levi Ackerman. And to relief you from your utmost ignorance and stupidity, I am here because I OWN THIS PLACE." He replied in a low and dangerous tone, placing much emphasis in his last sentence.

The girl took awhile to register his words fully. Looking at the pot of tea he offered and then back at him. "Oh I'm sorry... i was just shocked." She apologized, now knowing that he actually meant well. He sat down opposite her with his legs crossed gracefully, giving her a disapproving look. "But wait, did he just called me stupid?" She thought, suddenly remembering him saying something about stupidity.

"So why did you come in here wailing like there isn't any tomorrow?" He asked nonchantly, his eyes still fixated on her. She felt stumped. "Why was I here? Oh right. I was heart broken..." She muttered. She just got ditched by someone whom she thought would be the special one. She was going to cry her eyes out. However, she forgotten clean about how she was suppose to feel when she saw his eyes. They weren't pretty or mesmerizing. His gaze was sharp, straight and unfeeling. But his eyes. They seemed so...

So sad and burdened.

She stole another glance at him, only to know his gaze burning into her skin. She blushed furiously. "WHY AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL EMBARRASSED?!" She chided herself furiously in the head. "So-so why are you-you running a-a cafe here?" She tried to ask boldly as if nothing had happened (except that the question came out pitifully in a stammer instead).

"It's my dream to open one. If that really concerns you. And it is rude to ask someone for his name and not returning the gesture with yours." He replied matter-of factly as he stood up from his chair.

"Oh! It-It's Hanji Zoe! My name is Zoe!" She replied immediately with an earnest expression.

"She's an abnormal one." He thought. "Loud, crazy, messy but... interesting."

"WOAH!"

"WHAT?" He spat angrily in response to the rude shock he received from Zoe's sudden exclaimation. "That's the Heintzman Crystal Piano! Am I not right? It's beautiful!" She ran towards the piano like a bee drawn to honey. She was stretching her hand out to touch the piano keys when Levi grabbed her hand from behind. "Do not touch my piano. I do not want any unwanted fingerprints or markings on them." He whispered softly but clearly into her ears, their faces less than an inch apart. Zoe was awfully aware of their bodily contact. Her facial expression flustered and blushing to a deep crimson red. "Fine. You clean freak." She shot back in defence, pulling her hand forcefully from his cold grip.

"Hmm. Clean freak? I can deal with that." He remarked casually, feeling slightly amused. At this moment, Levi leaned in face to face with Zoe, his solemn eyes looking deep into hers. "Come again some time Hanji Zoe. I'll play something for you on this piano."

"What-what makes you-you think I'll come back? You-" Zoe retorted, her eyes darting to a corner, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

"You will." Levi replied instantly before she finished her sentence. His tone still swift and firm as before. The way he answered was as if it was the only correct and natural answer. Zoe wanted to argue and retaliate but couldn't bring herself to.

That's because she knew she would.


End file.
